La Tour d'Astronomie
by Elara Perry
Summary: {OS} La tour d'astronomie, c'est le territoire de Sirius. Il y emmène systématiquement ses conquêtes, depuis que les hormones l'ont pris d'assaut. Mais cette nuit, il est nerveux. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'est différent.


_Je suis de retour, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ni pour protéger le monde de la dévastation, encore moins pour rallier tous les peuples à ma nation, pas du TOUT pour dénoncer l'amuuuuuur et la vérité et définitivement pas pour étendre tout mon pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée (remarque ce serait cool ça !). Je suis juste venue pour vous faire partager mon nouvel OS :3 (merci à Internet, qui a été coupé pendant deux jours qui m'ont semblé être des siècles pour ne pas m'avoir procurer de distractions) ! Vous pouvez le lire en imaginant que vous êtes la fille, si vous voulez ! Et c'est sans mentionner mon retard lamentable sur mon autre fic que je vous dis bonne lecture !_

_Résumé :__ La tour d'astronomie, c'est le territoire de Sirius. Il y emmène systématiquement ses conquêtes, depuis que les hormones l'ont pris d'assaut. Mais cette nuit, il est nerveux. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'est différent._

_Rating :__ T (pour être sûre :P)_

_Disclaimer :__ Si j'étais JK, est-ce que vous croyez VRAIMENT que je publierais sur ce site ? Franchement ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Tour d'Astronomie<strong>

* * *

><p>Sirius était accoudé à la rambarde de la Tour d'Astronomie. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il attendait simplement une de ses conquêtes. Mais à l'intérieur de son cerveau, c'était le chaos le plus total. Son cœur s'affolait de minute en minute, il avait l'impression de baigner dans la sueur et son corps tremblait légèrement. Dit comme ça, ça ressemblait plus à une maladie plutôt qu'à l'attente de quelqu'un qu'on apprécie réellement.<p>

Parce que c'était ce que faisait Sirius à ce moment : il attendait quelqu'un qui lui plaisait vraiment. Pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé ses ex un tant soit peu. Elles lui avaient toutes plu bien entendu. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Cette fille, il avait envie d'être avec elle tout le temps. Vraiment. La serrer dans ses bras, qu'elle se sente bien ou mal. Lui caresser les cheveux quand elle reposait sa tête sur son épaule. Lui murmurer des blagues à l'oreille, juste pour être le plus près possible d'elle. La chatouiller dans les côtes pour qu'elle lui lance ensuite son regard mi désapprobateur mi amusé. La faire rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe, puis lui faire la manœuvre d'Heimlich pour la ranimer et l'embrasser en même temps. Lui prendre la main pour une balade nocturne dans les couloirs du château. Lui réserver une place à côté de lui au petit déjeuner et lui servir un verre de jus de citrouille avant que le pichet ne soit vidé par ses camarades, petit rituel qu'ils avaient mis en place dès les premiers jours de leur relation. Se moquer gentiment d'elle quand elle chantait comme un pied (c'est-à-dire tout le temps) une des chansons de Célestina Moldubec, puis lui faire un léger baiser sur la joue pour se faire pardonner quand elle faisait semblant de bouder.

Tout ça, il voulait le faire pour toujours.

Quand il s'en était rendu compte ce matin-là, il avait paniqué. Normal, me direz-vous. Le truc, c'est qu'à cause de ça il avait complètement oublié d'aller en cours et avait erré dans tout le château, effrayant ainsi quelques première année qui avait cru voir un vampire. Irresponsable et hilarant, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Sirius s'était empressé d'aller la voir et lui donner rendez-vous à minuit, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle avait eu l'air inquiète malgré son petit sourire. Il avait quand même disparu pendant toute la journée ! Mais il ne lui avait rien expliqué, lui lançant simplement qu'ils se verraient ce soir.

Et là, il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir rassurée. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la quitter ! Il se gifla mentalement pour sa stupidité. Il détestait lui créer des problèmes, qu'ils soient petits ou gros. Justement, il voulait la rendre heureuse, même plus qu'heureuse. C'était ce qu'il allait lui dire ce soir.

Mais pourquoi avait-il choisi ce lieu pour le faire ? Après tout, c'était là où il avait emmené toutes ses conquêtes en guise de premier rendez-vous. Mais pour Sirius, ça allait symboliser la fin de ses ribambelles de jolies filles et le début de sa renaissance à lui.

Elle, il ne l'avait jamais invité à observer les étoiles depuis la Tour d'Astronomie. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Peut-être que depuis le début, il avait senti que c'était différent. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu faire une exception pour une fille exceptionnelle. Pas qu'elle était exceptionnellement jolie, ni gentille ou intelligente. Mais pour lui, elle était spéciale. C'était peut-être ça qu'ils appelaient l'amour. Peut-être…

La porte en chêne grinça horriblement et un léger bruit de pas se glissa dans les oreilles de Sirius. Il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour reconnaître sa démarche un peu hésitante.

Elle l'appela doucement.

Il tourna le visage vers elle et lui offrit un sourire un peu bizarre. Gêné mais sûr de lui.

Elle haussa les sourcils légèrement, puis s'avança pour s'accouder à la rambarde, son coude frôlant le sien par moment.

Le silence était serein, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil nerveux sur le visage de Sirius. Elle ne dit pourtant rien. Elle décida de lui laisser parole, s'il daignait bien la prendre.

De son côté, Sirius réfléchissait au discours qu'il allait lui déclamer. C'était si difficile que ça de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? Il croyait que c'était simple comme bonjour. Enfin, un peu plus difficile que bonjour, il y avait un mot de plus tout de même. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Il aurait dû tout planifier pour que ce soit tellement parfait qu'elle pleure de joie. Il aurait dû demander de l'aide à ses amis.

Rectification : non. Franchement, James le gars qui court après une fille qui le déteste, Remus le type qui ne se trouve même pas assez bien pour le calmar géant et Peter ? Non, il avait mieux fait de ne pas s'être fait conseillé par ses abrutis. Mais il n'était pas vraiment mieux qu'eux.

Peut-être que s'il lui prenait la main, la regardait dans les yeux et lui disait directement qu'il l'aimait, ça marcherait !

_Nan, pas assez originale._

Avec un bouquet de roses alors ?

_Non plus, James s'était presque fait arraché la tête quand il avait fait ça à Evans._

En lui chantant une sérénade ?

_La seule chanson que je connais par cœur c'est l'hymne du Club de Flaquemare. Sérieusement, est-ce que "Repoussez les terribles Cognards et lancez droit le Souaffle" est une chanson adéquate pour une déclaration d'amour en règle ?_

En bougeant les étoiles avec sa baguette pour former les mots "Je t'aime" ?

_Euh, franchement ? Je suis pas Superman, ce gars qu'elle mentionne en rigolant quand James est éméché et qu'il met son caleçon par-dessus son pantalon._

Pourquoi pas le bon vieux « Tu sais que Sirius n'est pas seulement le nom de ma merveilleuse personne mais aussi de l'étoile la plus brillante du soir ? Regarde, elle est là ! » ?

_Ça marchait qu'avec quelques filles, et je ne tiens pas à me faire rire au nez. Et c'est certainement ce qu'elle va faire si je lui sors ça !_

Il pouvait toujours lui écrire une lettre et lui donner par hibou !

_Je suis un Gryffondor bon sang ! Je vais lui dire EN FACE._

Et s'il la prenait dans ses bras tel un chevalier servant le ferait avec sa gente dame et lui faisait vivre le plus beau baiser de sa vie ?

_Possible, mais j'ai trop peur de la faire tomber dans le vide. Ce serait pas très malin, hein ? Et puis, elle me traiterait certainement de "macho" et parlerait de "fémanisme"._

Rah, il pouvait simplement lui crier qu'il l'aimait et ensuite se barrer en courant vitesse grand V !

_Très bonne idée, Sirius, excellent. On voit bien que t'as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère._

Bon il allait juste lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, puis il improviserait.

_Dire ce qu'il ressentait ? C'est pas un peu… Con ?_

_Ah. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle me traite macho !_

Décidé, Sirius se tourna enfin vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et que ce n'était pas à cause des pancakes au sirop d'érable qu'il avait mangé ce matin-là, mais grâce à elle ; qu'il avait l'impression de vraiment vivre ces temps-ci, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ; qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'elle était la personne qu'il avait attendue pendant les seize années de sa misérable vie ; qu'il avait hâte de se lever chaque matin pour la voir, même quand il commençait par histoire de la magie ; qu'il aimerait bien que le temps s'arrête pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa présence ; qu'en fait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde n'était pas cette chère McGonnagall mais elle, et elle seule.

Mais cette longue tirade mourut dans sa gorge. Il n'était définitivement pas le genre de gars à dire ces machins-là. Il laissait ça à James, cet imbécile dégoulinant de romantisme.

Il toussa pour masquer sa soudaine timidité tandis qu'elle penchait la tête de côté en le fixant attentivement, comme si elle essayait de déchiffrer son expression. Il s'éclaircit plusieurs fois la gorge, puis lança d'un ton incertain :

« Hey.

- Hey. »

Elle le bouscula ensuite légèrement de l'épaule avec un éclat enfantin dans les yeux. Il fit de même, son corps se détendant un peu. Ce petit manège continua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, tout amusement disparu. Elle avait l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? ».

Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant quelques instants.

Finalement, Sirius leva le pouce, tandis que ses yeux criaient : « Je t'aime putain ! ».

Elle l'imita avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Ceci fait, il lui prit délicatement la main et la guida vers la porte. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune dans un silence solennel, comme si un événement extrêmement important s'était déroulé. En somme, deux levés de pouce.

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer ces deux mots pour qu'elle les comprenne.

Et après tout, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui pour lui dire « Je t'aime ».

* * *

><p><span><em>Bavardage tout à fait inutile sur tout et rien d'Elara Perry :<em>_ Au début, je voulais sincèrement que Sirius fasse une déclaration magnifique/tendre/romantique/émouvante à sa belle, mais juste avant que mes doigts ne touchent mon clavier, je me suis demandé : « Est-ce que Sirius ferait ça ? ». Et la réponse m'est venu automatiquement à l'esprit : « NON ». C'est pourquoi, tel un utilisateur assidu de Facebook, Sirius leva son pouce pour s'exprimer xD ! Ah, et je tiens à remercier Ed Sheeran, les Beatles (et plus particulièrement George parce que c'est mon préféré :3) et John Legend pour m'avoir servi de musique de fond pendant que j'écrivais : merci les gars :D_

_Bref. Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Bof ? Dites-moi tout !_

_Réponses aux gentilles reviews anonymes :_

**_Amaisto :_**_ Oh mon dieu désolée d'avoir fait un sacrilège xD mais en amitié comme en amour c'est normal de s'insulter (philosophie bizarre je sais) ! __Merci pour les compliments, c'est vraiment gentil ! Et merci de comprendre mon point de vue sur la psychologie de Sirius, l'adolescent légèrement attardé ! __En fait, en ce moment j'écoute plus des chansons de Ringo que de George, je me sens perdue dans mes goûts musicaux :P_

_Je te remercie vraiment, vraiment, d'avoir lu et d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review !_

**_nora-megumi : _**_Oui, Sirius est chou (je parie qu'il préférerait sexy mais bon on s'en fout) ! Merci pour ta review, c'est super sympa de ta part :)_

_À plus (j'espère xD) !_


End file.
